3 sisters and a crush
by choco-rose
Summary: 3 sisters one has a crush and now lets see what happens... M for maybe future lemons and other things...


Disclaimer: **i do not own naruto if i did sasuke (in the real thing) would be dead**

XD...XD...XD

Naruto sat brooding in class. As usual. He was brooding because he was bored. He was bored because he had already learned pretty much all the stuff that Iruka was trying to teach. The only thing that seemed to relieve the boredom was one hyper active boy that wore a neon yellow shirt with black pants and shoes and, well everthing except the shirt.

That boys name was Sasuke Uchiha. He was the 'dead last' of the class. It wasn't that he was stupid, it was that he didn't care. He played many pranks on most people. Of course the only thing that kept him from getting into serious trouble was that he was the last Uchiha.

He didn't know who killed his clan, he was staying over at Naruto's the night it happened. But his family never really paid much attention to him and vice versa, so he didn't really care. The only thing he knew was that his brother wasn't among the list of Uchiha dead. No, Itachi Uchiha was instead labeled as a missing nin.

"Alright class," Iruka said. "Remember that the genin selection test is tomorrow, so study hard tonight."

""Yeah, yeah," Naruto said.

Iruka frowned. "Everyone but Naruto and Sasuke, dismissed. I need to speak with you two for a moment." After the class filtered out, Iruka looked at the two boys. They were the prank masters of Konoha. The only difference between the two was Sasuke was cheerful and bubbly and wore that dreadful bright shirt. Naruto, on the other hand, was usually silent and brooding, his clothes favoring a darker tone. Blacks and greys.

"Naruto, I know you spend a lot of time with Sasuke, and you both need some help in class. You can't even do a proper bunshin and Sasuke's jutsu seem way out there. I mean, who actually invented the Orioke no Jutsu?"

"Naruto did," Sasuke said proudly.

"It was a team effort," Naruto claimed.

"Anyway, I want you two to work together tonight and try to get down exactly what you're having trouble with," the brown haired chuunin said.

"One night isn't a lot of time," Naruto noted. The only people that could rival Naruto's intelligence were the extremely timid Shikamaru Nara, and the lazy Sakura Haruno.

"That means you need to work really hard," Iruka said. "No distractions."

Damn,' Naruto thought, 'I'm going to be late for the ramen eating contest with Choji'

"Let's get to work, Naruto," Sasuke said with a grin. "I bet I can do a better bunshin than you."

"How much do you want to bet?" Naruto asked.

"Five hundred ryo," Sasuke said with a grin.

Naruto immediately pulled out his black leather wallet and counted out the money.

"Here you go," he said, passing the bills to Sasuke. "You win."

"Hey, no fair!" Sasuke excalimed. "You didn't even try."

"Did you try when I asked you to do the** Katon: goukakyu no jutsu**?" Naruto shot back, causing Sasuke to lower his head.

"I guess you're right," Sasuke said.

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and steered him out the door, leaving a slight perturbed Iruka in the room. When they were out of his ear shot Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Hey, lets go meet up with the girls. I'm sure you want to spend a little time with Sakura, ne?"

"Right," Sasuke said dryly. "And it has nothing to with the fact that your ramen might end up having a to listen to Ino yell at you, right?"

"Sasuke, shut up," Naruto said as he led the way to the ramen stand.

"You're late, Naruto-kun," Ino said/screached.

"Iruka kept me after class," Naruto defended. "He wanted to talk with me and Sasuke.

Ino was one of the prettiest girl in naruto's academy class and she is always (_coughcough__**sometimes**_) nice to naruto.

'Ino is nice and she doesnt hit me that often and i think that she is the only one besides the guys (shikamaru, kiba, etc.) to at least be nice to me for at least a little bit, but that hinaja or what ever her name was girl doesn't hit me though she never talks eather,' naruto thought.

"Oh, and what did he want?" she asked him in a voice that promised pain if he answered the wrong way.

"He said to study really hard with no distractions, but I decided to come here instead," Naruto said, while Sasuke was having his own discussion with Sakura.

"Smart move," Ino said with a smile. "Did he say what your problems were?"

"I still can't perform a successful bunshin, and Sasuke can't do any normal jutsu. I think the only one he knows is the Orioke no Jutsu."

"I have a question about that one," Ino asked. "Is it a real transformation, or just an illusion?"

"Kinda both," Naruto said. "The body is real, but the smoke that covers parts is an illusion."

"Oh, okay," ino said, before finishing off her vegetable ramen

"Why do ask," Naruto wondered suspiciously.

"beacuse i dont want you to be using that jutsu any more it's a disgrase to girls like me," Ino said in a disgusted tone

"but..but..I created that justu and i li-,"

"I SAID DONT USE IT ANYMORE!," Ino yelled (screached is more like it)

"fine fine..."

-xoxoxoxox -**end-** xoxoxoxox-

see the ending is why this story is not a ino naru story besides ino is a bitch from hell sent to haunt all the people in konoha and what the heak maybe if we threw her at sasuke in the real thing then he will surender in horror of the evil bitch haha just kidding...or was I XD

the 3 sisters will be revealed later on in the story the crush is someone...tell you later in the story but i think you shoud already be guessing who it is...

_**yes**_ this is a _**naruhina**_ fic _**not**_ an inonaru fic if it was i would kill myself for even thinking they would make a good couple...accually i think they do but if Ino wasnt a bitch all the time then i think naruto and ino would be ok.

ok this is my first chapter and **make sure to read my friends story called 3 sisters and a crush **no I didnt steal this fic. from him we worked on it together**...so if you dont read it BEWERE OF MY HOUND DOG.**

well what I am saying is true

Dragonii-Zasumel

helped me with this fic. and i would really like it if you would read his storys XD if you like naru hina then i recomend his storys XD XD XD

plz reveiw XD :3 XD

-bye usuiXOXOmisa


End file.
